La chica nueva
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Yolotsin es dulce y timida y cuando llega a Monster High todo parece ir bien pero la reina del insti por alguna rason que ella aun no logra entender la odia. Desafortunadamente es la mejor amiga de su mejor amiga la novia de su mejor amigo.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es mi primer historia de monster high y la hago con mucho cariño esperando que les guste._

Capítulo 1: El chico más mono

Jamás había estado tan nerviosa era la primera bes que salía del país y estaría lejos de mi familia 6 meses. Pero ya era tarde no podía arrepentirme el avión ya había despegado y la otra chica ya debería haber llegado a México. Entonces mire la foto de mis hermanos haciendo caras y mi madre sonriendo "Como los quiero" pensé pero sabía que la nueva escuela seria fabulosa y que si la señora de la casa lo permitía incluso podría invitar amigas a la casa sin el temor de que sus padres les negaran cuando supieran quien es mi madre, aparte tenia a mi mascotita conmigo.

Cuando baje del avión lo primero que busque fue a la persona que me llevaría a mi nueva casa. Entonces lo vi era el chico más monstruosamente guapo que había visto. Era alto, fuerte, con un bronceado perfecto, el pelo de serpientes y unas gafas de sol que lo hacían ver tan rudo. Fui a agarrar mi maleta blanca con flores verdes y azules, y mi enorme bolsa bordada con colores brillantes que contrastaba muchísimo con mi pálida ropa. A cada paso que me acercaba tanto el como yo nos poníamos más nerviosos.

-Hola, yo soy Yolotsin mucho gusto.- le dije extendiendo la mano con una tímida sonrisa.

-Soy Deuce, un gusto conocerte.- me dijo con un apretón de manos- Si quieres dame eso para que tu bayas por más maletas y no tengamos que dar tantas vueltas.

-¿Más maletas?- pregunte algo confundida.

-Si donde llevas tu ropa.-

-Estas son todas las maletas que traigo.-

-¿Enserio?- me pregunto bastante sorprendido- Es que mis amigas y mi novia tienen muchísima ropa y no salen a ningún lado sin ella.-

-Conque tienes novia eh.- le dije fingiendo una sonrisa, tenía que ser, él era muy bueno como para estar soltero.

-Si, se llama Cleo es muy linda ya lo veras.- me dijo un poco nervioso- Sabes mi mamá me dio dinero para que te llevara a un museo o algún lugar de interés pero si tú quieres lo podemos usar para ir de compras. Creo que una chica tan linda como tú de seguro quiere estrenar ropa para su primer día de clases.

-¡De verdad!- dije más sorprendida por que me dijera linda que por la idea de ir de compras.

-Si claro. ¿Quieres que te ayude con tus cosas?-

-Bueno me podrías ayudar con esta bolsa si quieres.- le dije mientras le tendía mi bolsa de colores brillantes.

-Por supuesto- me dijo mientras empezábamos a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento.- Espero y no te importe que vayamos en mi coche, no es exactamente el tipo de automóvil que a una chica le guste Cleo siempre se queja de el.-

En ese momento apretó el botón de la llave del coche y se prendieron las luces del coche todo terreno más fantástico que había visto. Era verde jade y tenía unas serpientes retorcidas pintadas en el cofre, era descapotable y tenía unas llantas con una tracción increíble. Para nada era el tipo de coche que una chica quería pero me había criado con 2 hermanos y para mi este era el sueño dorado en lo que se refería a automovilismo.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Es perfecto!- dije casi gritando- Siempre y cuando tenga donde acomodar a mi Yohualli linda.

-¿Quién es Yohualli?- me pregunto algo confundido.

-Es ella.- le dije levantando la sabana que cubría la jaula que llevaba cargando desde que baje del avión.

-¿Qué es eso?- me pregunto bastante extrañado.

-Un ajolote mexicano son típicos del lugar de donde vengo.

-Bueno si tengo donde protegerla. ¿Nos vamos?

-¡Si!

Me lo pase genial compramos una pecera para Yohualli, unos pantalones para Deuce, y 3 conjuntos de muerte para mí. Al final decidimos comprarnos unas ensaladas en la comida rápida y nos sentamos a comer.

-Gracias Deuce me la pasa de muerte jama sabia comprado tanta ropa en un mismo día.

-¿Enserio? Guau eres tan distinta a mi novia y mis otras amigas, pero aun así me caes muy bien.- le iba a agradecer cuando dijo- Pero te voy a pedir que no le digas a nadie que somos amigos y mucho menos que vives en mi casa.

-¿Pero porque?

-Es que mi novia es muy celosa y no creo que piense mal, buscare la forma que te agás amiga suya y de sus amigas y quizás y con el tiempo le pueda decir pero antes no. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza, me costó mucho retener la lagrima que amenazaba con brotar de mi ojo pero entendía a Cleo, Deuce era muy lindo y guapo yo también sería muy celosa.

_Ojala y les haya gustado y si quieren que continúe con la historia comenten y seguiré._


	2. Un atemorisante primer día

_Muchas gracias por el comentario aquí sigo con el segundo capitulo_

Capítulo 2: Un atemorizante primer día

Literalmente temblaba de miedo, Deuce se había adelantado para evitar que alguien nos viera juntos y estaba totalmente sola. Nada me daba más miedo que estar sola. Camine hasta el casillero numero 12 lo abrí metí algunas cosas que no necesitaba pero desafortunadamente mis libros terminaron en el suelo. Rápidamente cerré el casillero y me disponía a agachar a recogerlos cuando una zombi con la piel gris, el pelo azul, una diadema verde, lentes blancos y ropa roja me los entrego.

-Gracias.- le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Ah ahaahha haaha ahahaah haaah ahaah- me dijo en su idioma señalando uno de mis libros.

-¡Enserio tú también lo estás leyendo! Amo este libro. –el libro que había señalado no tenía nada que ver con la escuela y lo traía por si acaso no tenía que hacer.

En ese momento sonó la chicharra y decidí preguntarle a la zombi.

-Hoye no podrías indicarme en donde está el salón de Historia de los cadáveres vivientes.

-ahahaahahah ah ahaahha aha hah.-

-¿Enserio puedo ir contigo? Muchas gracias.- Le dije con una gran sonrisa mientras me guiaba.

Las primeras 2 horas fueron increíbles Ghoulia me guiaba y platicábamos a tal punto que nos aviamos echo grandes amigas hasta que una chica momia mucho más alta que nosotras con vendas doradas y un tipo chaleco azul se paró enfrente de nosotras.

-Ghoulia ¿Dónde has estado? Te estuve buscando a la hora de laboratorio para que hicieras mi experimento pero como no te vi lo tuve que hacer yo y me salió pésimo.- le dijo la momia a mi amiga, después me miro a mi y con un gesto de desaprobación.- Ghoulia ¿podría saber qué haces con esta monstrua tan rara? ¿Quién usa sombrero dentro de un edificio?

Honestamente en eso tenía razón usar sombrero dentro de un edificio no era algo muy común pero al igual que mi madre un sombrero blanco con velo es indispensable aparte combinaba muy bonito con mi blusa nueva blanca con piedritas azules y verdes cerca de los hombros, mi faldita blanca que es más corta de un lado que el otro y esta cosida con una cinta verde ancha, mis sandalias completamente blancas con una enorme flor al centro, mis aretes azules de luna con una estrella y mi par de trenzas castañas que caen hasta debajo de la cintura aparte como cuando era niña nadie me quería por ser hija de un español con una indígena nunca me gusto dar mucho la cara lo que se resolvía fácilmente con el velo semitransparente que cubría ligeramente un lado de mi cara.

-Hah hahah.- le respondió.

-¿Cómo que una amiga? Pues dejara de serlo ¿Si? Si quiere tener amigas que se las gane.

Ghoulia me miro y vio como mi cara se entristecía ella ya sabía lo tímida que era y lo difícil que sería para mi volver a empezar después de estar ya tan confiada de que tenía una amiga y que gracias a ella todo se me facilitaría más.

-Ah ah ah ahah.- le dijo defendiéndome.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.- dijo la momia muy seria girándose en dirección opuesta. Ghoulia me había dicho que su mejor amiga era muy celosa y posesiva y siempre quería tener todo bajo control pero yo nunca imagine esto.

En lo que me dirigía a la siguiente clase Ghoulia me dijo que a pesar de que Cleo (Mi garganta se hiso un nudo en ese momento. Eso quería decir que la persona de la cual Deuce me había hablado todo el fin de semana era la chica que ahora me odiaba. Sí que iba a estar en problemas) era su mejor amiga estaba cansada de que tratara así a la gente y estaba segura de que en cuanto me conociera también le iba a caer bien. En ese momento me dejo frente a un salón y me dijo que ella se iba porque en ese momento tenía otra clase. Juro que volví a morir en ese momento estaría en una clase sola.

_Espero y este capítulo sea de su agrado y ya saben espero sus comentarios ojalá y ya haiga quedado claro de quien es hija y si no quedo ya lo comentare en el siguiente capítulo. En cuanto al significado del nombre lo voy a decir también en el siguiente._


	3. corazoncito

_Gracias por todos sus comentarios lindos y perdón si no había subido pero he tenido unas cuantas complicaciones._

**Capítulo 3: Corazoncito**

Busque en lugar hasta la orilla y hasta atrás, me acomode el sombrero y decidí poner atención a la clase después de todo era literatura la materia que si a mí me preguntan era la más hermosa del mundo. En ese momento un par de mounstritas llegaron al salón una tenía la piel verde, el pelo blanco y negro y costuras por todas partes. La otra era tan chaparrita como yo, tenía el pelo negro con rosa y obviamente era una vampiresa. Como llegaron relativamente tarde y todo mundo iba en grupitos les toco en lugares distintos. La chica de la piel verde se sentó hasta el frente en medio y se puso a platicar con una chica que no distinguí bien pero tenía una máscara de un lado de la cara. En cambio la vampiresa se dirigió hasta el lugar que estaba a mi lado y se disponía a sentar cuando una gata que más parecía tigresa con un tono burlón le dijo.

-Hay la vampirita se quedó solita.

-Cállate Toralei que si quede lejos de Frankie fue por tu culpa.- Le contesto bastante molesta la vampiresa.

-Ya te dije que el licuado se me callo por accidente.- le dijo con un tono que delataba que eso era mentira. En ese momento note como tenía húmeda una parte de su chaleco.- Aparte ahorita te conviene tratarme bien porque como a ti no te para la boca si quieres que hablemos contigo tienes que ser muy linda conmigo.

En ese momento vi como unas gemelas gatas blancas con negro la secundaban mientras yo sentía un jalón en mi brazo que me ponía de pie.

-Fíjate que no te necesito porque yo y mi nueva amiga vamos a platicar toda la clase.- Le contesto la vampiresa refiriéndose a mí. ¿Quién diría que hacer amigos fuera tan fácil? Yo no había necesitado hacer nada todos habían aparecido automáticamente con solo el hecho de coincidir con ellos.

-Uf como odio a Toralei es tan irritante.- me dijo la vampiresa en cuanto nos sentamos- Creo que jamás te había visto soy Draculaura ¿y tú eres?

-Yolotsin mucho gusto.

-Hay que bonito nombre ¿Qué significa?

Entonces me di cuenta del corazoncito que tenía pintado de un lado de la boca y como no quería arriesgarme a pronunciar mal la palabra (ya había pronunciado mal algunas palabras 3 veces en el día y como veinte en el fin de semana, y las 3 de hoy Ghoulia me había regañado) señale el dibujo y sonreí mientras le decía que eso que tenía dibujado.

-Enserio ¿corazoncito? ¡Que tierno! De seguro eres muy romántica ¿verdad?

-Pues no mucho.- dije poniéndome un poco nerviosa.

-Oh pero seguro te gusta alguien.

-Pues hay un chico lindo, pero tiene novia y la ama demasiado.- dije en lo que pensaba que si pudiera mi piel café con leche se hubiera vuelto roja, pero rápidamente recordé lo que Deuce me había dicho de que nadie debía saber que nos conocíamos y agregue.- Bueno me han dicho que la ama demasiado pero yo no sé exactamente.

-Hay que triste. Sabes mi novio y yo pasamos algunas dificultades…

Entonces me empezó a contar la historia de ella y su novio, Toralei tenía razón no le paraba la boca pero eso a mí no me importo estaba acostumbrada a ser la amiga que escucha en México y honestamente no esperaba muchos cambios aquí. Cumplió su promesa solo dejaba de hablar cuando la clase se ponía interesante porque igual que a mi era su favorita. Al final de la clase su celular sonó como cuando envían un mensaje y Draculaura puso cara de fastidio.

-Frankie fue al baño y dice que nos vemos en la cafetería en fin ¿Bienes conmigo?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta, donde nos encontramos a Ghoulia y una chica alta de piel azul, con el pelo blanco con mechones rosas y azules y un minivestido de rombos. Ghoulia nos saludó mientras que la otra chica nos dijo.

-¿Ella es la mounstrita que decias teníamos que esperar fuera de salón para evitar que se pusiera nerviosa y perdiera en el instituto?- Ghoulia asintió mientras yo me alegraba de conocer a otra persona que le costaba hablar el idioma del lugar.- Ah! Un gusto conocerte.

-Un gusto.- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras le estrechaba la mano estar en Monster High se estaba convirtiendo en una increíble experiencia.

_Ojala y les guste este capítulo y ojala y aigan recibido el mensaje por correo que les envié a las que me comentaron sino me podría alguien explicar cómo se hace para poder responderles a todas (y todos) de manera más personal._


	4. ¡¿NO TIENES CELULAR?

_Hola aquí traigo mi capítulo 4 en espero que les guste y lo voy a intentar hacer más largo._

**Capitulo 4: ¡Enserio no tienes celular!**

Nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa Draculaura, Abbey, Ghoulia y yo. Abbey había resultado ser muy linda y aparte de la dificultad para hablar al igual que yo tiene la piel helada. (Estoy muerta así que digamos que ya es ganancia que me pueden tocar.)

-Hola mounstritas.- saludo una chica güera de piel azul con escamas y ojos verdes.

-Hola Laguna.- la saludo Draculaura.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto mirándome.

-Hah hahah.- dijo Ghoulia.

-Se llama Yolotsin es nueva.- puntualizo Draculaura.

-Viene de intercambio.- término con mi presentación Abbey.

-Hola Yolotsin soy Laguna.

-Hola mucho gusto.- le conteste con un apretón de manos.

-Bueno ahora ay que conocerte hablemos de cosas importantes como no se ¿Qué es lo mejor del centro comercial para ti?- dijo Draculaura en lo que yo me preguntaba si eso era algo importante porque para mí honestamente no se me hacía.

En ese momento paso Deuce acompañado de otros 4 chicos uno perecía muy normal usaba lentes y parecía bastante agradable su ropa era mayoritariamente amarilla, otro de los chicos estaba segura de que era Clawd el novio de Draculaura ella me había hablado de el toda la clase era un hombre lobo muy alto y en este momento bestia el uniforme de basquetbol de Monster High, otro chico tenía la piel amarilla y el pelo naranja al igual que sus ojos, su ropa tenía motivos de fuego y finalmente había un minotauro con playera roja y una espalda muy ancha. Pero lo importante fue la sonrisa que Deuce me dedico cuando vio con quienes estaba comiendo porque eran las amigas de su novia por lo cual el suponía que su novia debía de estar ahí, pero no se fijó y no se dio cuenta que su novia estaba sola en una mesa aparte. Entonces vi como Frankie y una chica lobo que de seguro era Clawdeen (Draculaura me hablo de ella) se sentaron a comer con ella.

-Hola Cleo y las demás ¿Aun no llegan? Si nosotras nos tardamos mucho.- dijo Frankie al sentarse.

-Están con la odiosa de Ghoulia y su nueva amiga.- contesto Cleo con cara de fastidio.

-Y si vamos con ellas.- pregunto Clawdeen que estaba volteando hacia nuestra mesa.

-Pues si.- dijo Frankie disponiéndose a parar.

¡No se les ocurra dejarme sola!- grito Cleo con mirada fulminante.

Clawdeen miro a Frankie con cara de "Deporsi luego me cuesta soportarla imagínate ahora con este humor, mejor vámonos" pero Frankie quería mucho a Cleo era su amiga y por más ganas que tuviera de ir con las demás no la quería dejar sola.

-Por favor quédate con nosotras.- Le pidió a Clawdeen.

-Ay está bien.- dijo ella mientras se volvía a sentar.

-¿Y la tuya?- me pregunto Draculaura.

-¿Disculpa?- le pregunte ya que me había distraído y no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

-¿Cuál es tu parte favorita del centro comercial?

-¿El cine? Supongo.- le dije algo nerviosa ya que no recordaba muchos nombres de tiendas. Ella me miro algo sorprendida con mi respuesta por lo que creía que lo que había dicho estaba de alguna forma mal, pero luego sonrió y me dijo.

-Oye si por que no vamos al cine uno de estos días.

-Ahh ah hhah ahaah ahahh.- puso de condición Ghoulia.

-Si claro necesito mantener mis notas para conseguir mi beca deportiva y no me voy a arriesgar a perderla por no cumplir una tarea por estar en el cine.- le dio la razón Laguna.

-Entonces ya está les mando un mensaje un día que no tengamos mucha tarea y nos vamos al cine solo pásame tu número Yolotsin y ya está.- concluyo Draculaura.

-Es que no tengo celular.- dije muy bajito de esa manera que solo en mi familia se puede (cuando hablo de esa manera todos lo escuchan bueno más bien lo sienten por eso les daba miedo mi mamá a la gente cuando nos buscaba).

-¿¡NO TIENES CELULAR!?- me preguntaron todas al unísono.

-No, no tengo.- dije con el mismo tono mientras me intentaba esconder con mi sombrero.

-¿Pero porque no tienes?- pregunto Laguna.

-Hasta yo que venir del Himalaya tener uno.- me dijo Abbey.

-Es que mi familia es muy pobre y el dinero que tenemos mi mamá lo gasta en nuestra educación, que hagamos deporte y en la cultura.

-¿Ahh haha ahhaha?- me pregunto Ghoulia.

-215.

-¿Qué no estás muy vieja para no tener celular?- me pregunto Laguna.

-Hoye yo tengo 1600 y ¡NO! Estoy vieja.- se quejó Draculaura- Aunque desde que salió el primer celular lo compre.

-Entonces si el problema ser falta de dinero nosotras poder ayudar.- dijo Abbey.

-¿¡Y si hacemos una fiesta para recaudar fondos!?- pregunto Draculaura emocionada.

-Claro pero necesitamos un tema.- dijo Laguna.

-Ya sé cómo su nombre significa corazoncito hay que decir que no se puede pasar sin pareja.- puso como opción Draculaura.

-Me gusta pero necesitamos más organizadoras.- dijo Laguna.

-Ven.- me dijo Draculaura mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba hasta la mesa de Cleo.

_Ok chicas hasta aquí el capítulo y les tengo una sorpresa todas díganme de que quieren que se enamore Yolotsin porque aunque ahorita le gusta Deuce no está enamorada así que deciden si se enamora de él o de alguien más no importa que no haiga salido hasta ahorita el chiste es que exista y el nombre que coincida con alguno de mis 3 opciones se queda. Comenten no importa si es malo o bueno quiero saber su opinión y ya saben que si no comentan no sigo con la historia. Las quiere: yo._


	5. A preparar una fiesta

_Holiiisss solo recibí un boto de por quién querían que se enamorara Yolotsin y la idea me gusto así que la decisión está tomada solo no esperen que sea muy rápido enamorarse tarda tiempo (bueno eso creo yo) bueno aquí sigo._

**Capítulo 5: A preparar una fiesta.**

-Hola chicas.- saludo Draculaura a las 3 mounstritas que comían en esa mesa.

-Hola.- le contestaron Frankie y Clawdeen al mismo tiempo.

-¿Pueden creer que ella no tiene celular?- pregunto Draculaura señalándome mientras yo juraba que si pudiera ahora estaría más roja que la sangre.

-¡Enserio!- Clawdeen.

-Me lo esperaba.- Cleo.

-Hasta yo que tengo poquito más de un año tengo celular.- Frankie.

-Pues en mi familia solo mi mamá tiene.- dije en lo que me acomodaba el sombrero de la forma en la que me tapara más la cara.

-Pero eso va a cambiar porque vamos a hacer una fiesta para juntar dinero y comprarle uno.- dijo Draculaura con una gran sonrisa- ¿Quieren ayudar?

-¡Si!- grito Frankie parándose de un salto.

-Obvio yo amo las fiestas.- dijo Clawdeen parándose más tranquilamente.

-Ni por todas las joyas del mundo.- dijo Cleo con una mirada que estoy segura de que si no estuviera muerta me hubiera matado.

-Porfa Cleo.- le dijo Frankie que no quería dejarla sola.

-NO.- contesto de la manera más cortante posible.

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunto Draculaura a lo que Cleo asintió con la cabeza.- Esta bien.

-Esperen.- dije deteniéndolas mientras giraban.- Aunque no ayudes en la fiesta Cleo ¿Te gustaría sentarte con nosotras?

-No.

Draculaura, Frankie y yo caminamos tristes hasta la mesa mientras Clawdeen nos animaba.

-Cleo no quiso.- dijo Draculaura cuando llegamos, todas parecían sorprendidas excepto Ghoulia.

-Bueno y ¿Qué tienen planeado?- dijo Clawdeen destensando el ambiente.

-Todos deben llevar pareja.

-Yo poder hacer esculturas de hielo.

-Necesitamos un punto de vista masculino.

-Ah ah haahaah ah ah ahaahahahh.

-Yo creo que Yolotsin y Draculaura deberían de ser anfitrionas.

-Me encargo de la decoración.

-Necesitamos a Holt.

-Yo doy la electricidad.

-¿Puedo organizar juegos acuáticos?

-Claro.

-¿Y la comida?

-Deuce.

Cuando oí ese nombre me puse muy nerviosa. Iban a invitar a Deuce a organizar una fiesta en la cual Cleo no había querido participar.

-¡Esperen!- grito Draculaura.

-Vamos a organizarnos.- dijo Clawdeen mientras Ghoulia le pasaba papel y pluma.- Draculaura y Yolotsin anfitrionas, yo me encargo de la decoración con ayuda de Abbey que ara esculturas de hielo, Ghoulia se encargara de la tecnología con la electricidad de Frankie, Laguna va a organizar juegos acuáticos…

-¿Me puede ayudar Gill?- la interrumpió Laguna.

-Yo no veo ningún problema.- dije para comentar algo.

-Okey entonces te ayuda Gill.- dijo Clawdeen mientras lo anotaba antes de continuar hablando.- Holt es el D.J.…

-Necesitamos que algún hombre, no se Clawd, nos dé su punto de vista para le decoración, la música y más cosas.- la interrumpió Draculaura que se notaba que esperaba la mejor oportunidad para incluir a su novio.

-Está bien y Clawd da su punto de vista.- dijo Clawdeen que se empezaba a fastidiar de que la interrumpieran.- Deuce cocina… pero necesitamos que alguien lo ayude.

-Que tal Heath.- opino Abbey.

-No el quemaría todo.- dijo Laguna.

-Si quieren yo lo ayudo en mi casa mi mamá cocinaba 3 días yo 2 y mis hermanos uno y uno.- dije para ver si así me sentía más útil.

-Cariño como anfitriona vas a tener que hacer un poquito de todo, yo creo que Skelita podría ayudar.- opino Laguna.

-¿Skelita?- pregunte yo.

-Claro es perfecta.- dijo Draculaura- Sabes cómo anfitrionas también es nuestro deber ir a pedirle ayuda a los que mencionamos y no están en esta mesa. Yo les pido ayuda a esquelita y tú a los chicos.

-¿Yo a los chicos?- pregunte mientras temblaba de miedo, yo ya sabía que Draculaura me hacía eso para probar mis habilidades sociales tan poco desarrolladas.

-Si mira es fácil de esa mesa Deuce es el chico con serpientes, Holt el normis con lentes y Clawd el guapísimo hombre lobo.- dijo mientras señalaba una mesa a la lejanía antes de desviar la mano y señalar otra justo enfrente de la anterior.- Y de esa Gill es el chico con pecera alado del zombi y frente del muñeco vudú y la torta que se mueve sola.-

-Si quieres dile a Gill que te manda Laguna.- me dijo Laguna mientras yo caminaba hacia el lugar donde seguro volvería a morir.

_Listo les dejo con misterio a y SoFilexa te juro que busque a Bloody Alice y lo único que me sale es la descripción de una App de una Alicia rubia (no pelirroja) así que si todavía quieres salir tienes hasta la próxima semana (o cuando reciba algún comentario si a la semana no he recibido) para decirme todo lo necesario sobre Alice y tú para agregarte a y si alguien más quiere participar y mandarme su propia creación de un personaje y que lo agregue solo tiene que mandarme todo lo relevante de su personaje y ya. Ojala y no les aburra tantos capítulos de un mismo día pero les juro que el siguiente es el último. Las quiere: Yo._


	6. Haciendo nuevos amigos

_Bueno voy a continuar aunque ya solo reciba un comentario por semana espero que si le echo ganas a alguien más le guste._

**Capitulo 6: Haciendo nuevos amigos.**

Temblando me acerque a la mesa de Deuce.

-Hola.- nadie me escucho.

-Hola.- sin querer use ese tono de vos que se siente así que todos sintieron un escalofrió e inmediatamente me voltearon a ver.

-Pe...Perdón pero ¿Tu eres Deuce verdad?- dije mientras veía a mi amigo que sonriendo me respondió.

-Si soy yo.

-Y tu Clawd.

-Por supuesto.

-Holt ¿Verdad?- dije señalando al normi con lentes.

-¿Te parece que yo me llamo Holt?- me pregunto el chico obviamente molesto.

-Yo…yo no…no se a mí me dijeron que así te llamabas.

-Y se puede saber ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Dra.…draculaura.- dije muy pero muy apenada.

En ese momento Clawd miro con cara de "si dices cualquier cosa mala de ella te mato" al chico que se puso rojo e inmediatamente me dijo.

-Ahorita puedes hablar con él, solo dame un segundo.- entonces saco su celular y se puso unos audífonos antes de convertirse en un chico azul con pelo naranja al cual el nombre Holt le quedaba cual anillo al dedo.

-Oooooohhhh ssssiiiii Holt ya llego.- dijo el nuevo chico al más puro estilo rocker.

-Ho…ola Holt ne…necesito tu ayuda y la de u…ustedes.- dije viendo a Deuce y Clawd que se habían puesto de pie cuando había preguntado por ellos.

-Y yo que a mí no me necesitas. Me llamo Heath y soy indispensable para lo que sea.- Dijo el chico de pelo naranja y piel amarilla poniéndose de pie y señalándose con una mano.

-Pe…Perdón pero no me mencionaron nada sobre ti.- dije para evitar ocultar que la realidad era que no querían que quemara nada.

-Hola yo soy Manny y de seguro a mi si me mencionaron.- dijo el centauro también poniéndose de pie.

-Ho…ola Manny tampoco te mencionaron a ti.- dije con ese tono de vos que puso piel de gallina a todos los de la mesa.

-Ya déjenla, no ven que la están asustando si solo necesita la ayuda de nosotros 3 deben aceptarlo.- dijo Deuce apoyando su mano en mi hombro.- Y ¿Para qué somos buenos?

-Pa…para organizar una fiesta.

-Yoooo te apoyo.- dijo Holt saltando de la mesa hacia mi lado.

-Yo también.- dijo Deuce.

-Si Draculaura me menciono por supuesto que estaré.- finalizo Clawd.

-Vente Manny vámonos con Gill.- dijo Heath molesto mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa de enfrente.

-A también necesito lo necesito a él.

-¿Qué? Eso significa que fuimos a los únicos que no nos solicitaron.- dijo Heath aún más molesto.

-No tampoco necesitamos a los demás de esa mesa.- dije mientras intentaba esconderme en mi sombrero.

Entonces camine lentamente hasta esa mesa donde Gill parecía tener una animada conversación con el espacio vacío que estaba alado del muñeco vudo.

-Ho...ola.- dije sin que nadie me escuchara pero el muñeco vudú noto mi presencia y animadamente me saludo.

-Hola amiga ¿Te quieres sentar? Ahí ay espacio alado de Sloe-Moe.- dijo señalando al zombi que me sonrió y salió una mosca de su boca.

-Este no gracias solo vengo porque La…laguna me pidió que viniera a pedir la ayuda de Gill.- dije tan bajito que tuvieron que esforzarse para oírme.

-¿Laguna necesita mi ayuda?- pregunto Gill con interés.

-Si… para una fiesta.

-Entonces ahí estaré.- dijo con una gran sonrisa- Acabamos con esto después Invisibilly.

-Okey.- dijo un chico azul que en ese momento apareció al lado del muñeco vudo.

Los 5 caminamos hasta la mesa donde junto a las chicas ya estaban Draculaura y una esqueleto bajita y alegre con un collar naranja y una falda muy mexicana.

-Hola tu debes ser Yolotsin yo también soy mexicana.

-Si soy yo muchísimo gusto.- dije dándole la mano- amo tu falda.

-Ay muchísimas gracias yo voy a amar ayudarte con la fiesta.

En Ciencias Locas otra vez me senté junto con Ghoulia pero ahora platique con Skelita que se sentó a mi otro lado para que Ghoulia hablara un rato con Sloe-Moe. Hable con Skelita de muchas cosas pero de lo que más fue del día de muertos y la tristeza que nos daba ver una casa sin ofrenda o una tumba olvidada.

En Calculo Mortal otra vez estuve sin Ghoulia así que busque una cara conocida hasta que vi al chico normie con lentes y me decidí a acercarme.

-Ho…ola.- le dije antes de sentarme.- ¿Puedo tomar asiento?

-Hola por supuesto que si.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras me sentaba.- Perdón por enojarme hoy en el almuerzo eres nueva así que no podías saber quién soy.

-Tranquilo no importa.

Yo y Jackson estuvimos platicando muy cómodamente hasta que el profesor pregunto.

-Alguien podría decirme sin usar calculadora cuanto es 875 por 532.

-Esa es fácil.- dije agarrando un papel y empezando a hacer la operación.

Siempre tuve una facilidad por las matemáticas (de echo soy tan buena que desde hace mucho que no pongo atención en clase y aun así saco 10) así que yo y Jackson tuvimos la respuesta casi inmediatamente y ambos nos disponíamos a levantar la mano cuando el profesor le dio la palabra a una pálida chica pelirroja con los ojos negros y una cortada en la mejilla izquierda.

-465500- dijo con una vos fría.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunte sorprendida de que alguien hubiera hecho la operación más rápido que yo.

-Su nombre es Gabriela Woods mejor conocida como Dreadful Gaby no lleva mucho aquí creo que la cambiaron de escuela porque intento matar a un chico que la molestaba y sus padres amenazaron con demandarla. Da mucho miedo ¿no?

La ultima clase del día fue Lenguas Muertas donde volví a refugiarme junto con Ghoulia ya al día siguiente me ocuparía de elegir clases extraescolares para no tener que irme caminando y poder regresar con Deuce.

_Hola espero y les haiga gustado Dreadful Gaby aparecerá más en el próximo capítulo y lamento si Yolotsin tartamudeo demasiado pero entenderán que es muy tímida y mucho más si se trata del sexo opuesto. Perdón si parezco comercial pero si pueden leer mi historia de Ever After High lo amaría se llama "La romántica historia de la primer Ever After High mexicana" y no importa si no eres mexicano está más buena que su título y si no les gusta también me gustaría saber las razones aparte de que describo demasiado bien las habitaciones. Espero sus comentarios para seguir con mi historia. Las quiere: yo._


	7. Clases Extraescolares

_Hola ya regrese espero que este capítulo este bueno y les quiero explicar que no es que Jackson deteste a Holt solo que tener que compartir el tiempo de su vida con él no le encanta y que lo confundan menos ya que le gustaría que respetaran la individualidad de cada uno._

**Capítulo 7: Clases extraescolares.**

Esa noche acababa de terminar de bañarme y tenía un camisón blanco bordado a punto de cruz por mí misma con muchas estrellas, estaba descalza y me cepillaba el pelo que aún seguía húmedo cuando oí 2 golpes en la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Deuce.

-Claro.

Abrió la puerta. Estaba vestido con una pijama verde con dibujos de serpientes y unas pantuflas verdes.

-Mamá dice que ya bayas a cenar.

-Está bien. Pero Deuce ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si claro.

-¿Estás seguro que me quieres ayudar a pesar de que Cleo no participe?

-Si Yolotsin amo a Cleo muchísimo pero al igual que todos sé que necesita ser un poco más flexible y para probarte que no estoy enojado ¿Por qué no bienes conmigo a cocina mañana? Estamos Frankie, Jackson, Skelita y yo.

-Adivino Cleo también ¿Verdad?- el asintió con la cabeza- Esta bien solo espero que no me embruje por meterme aún más en su vida.

-Claro que no ella no es tan mala.- me contesto sonriendo y nos bajamos a cenar.

Ame cocina fue muy divertido y aprendí algunos ingredientes que en mi larga vida jamás había visto. El miércoles Ghoulia me invito a una de sus clases extra que solo dan ese día Anime se hacen historietas y te explican técnicas de dibujo. Yo amo inventar historias así que decidí ir con ella pero como en lo que me platicaba de la clase se nos hiso un poco tarde en lo que llegamos ya no encontramos lugar juntas y al igual que con Draculaura y Frankie una se fue hasta enfrente y la otra hasta atrás. Ghoulia rápidamente se acomodó y pudo platicar con una dragona dorada mientras que yo no conseguí más lugar que uno hasta la orilla al lado de Dreadful Gaby que al más puro estilo japonés vestía un Kimono. Es cierto ella es muy atemorizante pero todos los amigos que tenía los había conseguido por casualidad o porque me habían ayudado así que decidí que era mi turno de intentar hacer una.

-Hola Gabriela ¿Verdad?- pregunte estirando mi mano hacia ella.

-Si.- me dijo de una forma muy fría y entendí que ella no me daría la mano.

-A y ¿Tu porque te viniste a esta escuela?- pregunte algo nerviosa esperando con todo el corazón que no fuera lo que me dijo Jackson.

-Intente matar a una gárgola.- dijo de tal manera que me causo escalofríos.

-No lo lograste ¿verdad?- pregunte casi temblando.

-No su piel era demasiado dura.- me iba a volver a matar si seguía hablando con ese tono juro que daba más miedo que cuando hablo yo como mi mamá cuando nos buscaba.

-Ha y jamás has matado a alguien ¿Verdad?

-No.- mínimo algo menos atemorizante- siempre que lo intento fallo.- olvídenlo.

-Ha okey. Veo que te gusta Japón.

-Si.- No es que me haya rendido pero ella es demasiado atemorizante así que lo volveré a intentar la próxima clase me niego a pensar en alguien sin amigos.

El jueves otra vez tengo cocina y estuvo bien hasta que:

-Hoye Jackson ya sé que ya no somos novios pero a Draculaura se le ocurrió la idea de que no puedes pasar sin pareja y no se ¿Crees que tú y Holt querrían ser la mía?- pregunto Frankie.

-Supongo que si.- le contesto él. No sé por qué pero esa respuesta me dolió más de lo que esperaba. Holt es tan gracioso y Jackson ¿Podría ser alguien más lindo?

Solo me faltaban las clases extraescolares del lunes y viernes Ghoulia estaba con las porristas cuya capitana es Cleo obvio no voy a ir de echo Clawdeen cree que si no las ha echado es porque tiene miedo de volverse a quedar sola. Y Deuce está en basquetbol en la selección masculina. Así que me decidí por 2 opciones Futbol o Natación, en Futbol no conozco a nadie y aparte no tengo tacos en cambio en natación conozco a Gill y Laguna pero no tengo traje de baño así que me decidí a sacar dinero de mis ahorros y con ayuda de Laguna iría el viernes después de clases a comprarme uno así que empezaría el Lunes.

_Espero que les haya gustado y perdón si está muy corto pero me decidí a hacer un capítulo de mi historia de Ever After High por el 14 de febrero (ya que es una historia romántica) y el sábado es el día que más tiempo tengo y si no acababa el capítulo hoy ya no podría hasta la próxima semana. Si por favor pudieran leer la historia y ponerme un comentario aunque sea malo lo amaría. En cuanto a esta también espero ansiosa sus reviews sean malos o buenos todos son bien recibidos si tienen cualquier duda díganmelo aquí estoy para servirles. Las quiere: Yo._


	8. Chapter 8: Al cine

_Hola perdón si me tarde pero es que el sábado tuve una competencia y empezó a las 7 a.m. y termino a las 7 p.m. Entenderán que llegue a mi casa muerta._

**Capítulo 8: Al cine**

-Entonces te quedas a mirar el entrenamiento y acabando nos vamos al centro comercial.- me dijo Laguna a la hora del almuerzo.

-Si claro por mi está bien.- le conteste yo.

-¿Para qué van a ir al centro comercial?- pregunto Frankie.

-A que compre un traje de baño.- le contesto Laguna.

-¿Y si aprovechamos para ir al cine?- pregunto Draculaura.

-Sí. Sirve que la ayudamos a escoger.- confirmo Clawdeen.

-Yo voy.- Frankie.

-Yo no poder ir.- Abbey- Tener planes con Heath.

-Ustedes 2 parecen novios no entiendo porque aún no andan.- dijo Frankie asiendo que Abbey se pusiera roja.

-Yo también voy.- Clawd.

-Holt si va.- obvio lo dijo Holt.

-Ah aha a hhahah ¿Ah aahahaah h Aahh-Ahh?- Ghoulia.

-Claro mientras más mejor.- Laguna

-Yo no puedo ir perdón tengo que acabar un vestido que le voy a enviar a una prima.- dijo Skelita.

-Estaré ahí- Gill.

-¿Creen que Cleo quiera ir?- pregunto Deuce mientras miraba como la reina Egipcia salía de la fila del almuerzo con una charola llena de uvas.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas? Quizá hoy este de buen humor.- intente animarlo.

-No creo que eso sea posible.- dijo Clawdeen antes de darle una gran mordida a un filete casi crudo.

-Voy a ir.- dijo Deuce poniéndose de pie.

-Hola guapa ¿Quiere que te ayude?- le pregunto Deuce a Cleo una vez que estuvo a su lado.

-No gracias no necesito tu ayuda.- contesto ella sin mirarlo.

-Por favor Cleo me has estado evitando toda la semana mínimo ben hoy al cine conmigo y tus amigas.

-¿Por qué iría con ustedes al cine? No recuerdo que me aigan venido a rogar que los ayudara con su fiesta de pacotilla.

-Pero ahora yo te ruego que vengas al cine con nosotros y que nos ayudes con la fiesta.

-Ya es muy tarde.- dijo Cleo antes de poner una cara maliciosa y decirle.- Aparte ya tengo planes.

Me aburrí un poco durante el entrenamiento de natación ojala y me hubiera traído mi traje de baño de mi casa pero mi mamá me convenció de que no ya que estaba muy gastado pero creo que mínimo me hubiera servido para una clase.

-¿Lista?- me pregunto Laguna que acababa de cambiarse y estaba con Gill.

-Si claro.

-Ya me comunique con todos y nos vemos en el cine dentro de 5 minutos.- dijo Laguna antes de que empezáramos a caminar hasta el centro comercial que no estaba muy lejos de la escuela.

-Y ¿Cuál película vamos a ver?- pregunto Laguna ya que todos habíamos llegado al cine.

-Una romántica ¿Verdad Clawd?- dijo Draculaura mientras miraba a su novio.

-¿Y si mejor vemos una de acción?- contesto él.

-¿Ahh aha hah?- pregunto Ghoulia, que había ido con Sloe-Moe, mientras señalaba un cartel.

-¡En fuego! Por dios tenemos que verla.- dijo Clawdeen emocionada.

-¿En fuego?- preguntamos Frankie y yo algo confundidas.

-Si la segunda parte de "Los juegos del terror" una de las mejores películas.- dijo Jackson- Lastima que tiene música. La vera Holt yo tendré que esperar para verla sin sonido.

-¿Qué opinas Deuce?- le pregunte yo ya que lo veía algo deprimido por la falta de Cleo y enserio que me había sorprendido que fuera.

-Está bien.- contesto el sin muchas ganas.

-Anímate hermano vamos a comprar los boletos.- dijo Clawd dirigiéndose con el hacia la caja.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que regresaron y le entregaron su boleto a cada uno. Entonces Draculaura checo el horario y nos dijo.

-Nos queda tiempo para ir por el traje de baño.-dijo mientras me miraba.- Que tal si las chicas vamos por el mientras los hombres van a ver cosas en alguna tienda no creo que se Yolotsin se sienta cómoda si ustedes la ven.

-No honestamente me daría mucha pena.- dije mientras me acomodaba el sombrero de tal manera que se me tapara lo más posible la cara.

-Está bien ¿Y si vamos a ver videojuegos?- opino Jackson.

-¡Si vamos!- dijo Clawd jalando a Sloe-Moe mientras Jackson y Gill caminaban animadamente, en cambio Deuce que no estaba muy animado caminaba como un zombi lo que en el fondo me hiso sentir culpable.

Nos dirigimos hasta una tienda deportiva a la sección especializada en deportes acuáticos.

-Primero gogles.- dijo Laguna.

Antes de que dijera cualquier cosa ya tenía en las manos unos rosas con negro, unos morados con dorado, otros blanco y negros a rayas, otros rojos con la mica azul y finalmente unos azul rey simples.

-Con estos estoy bien.- dije agarrando los azules.

-Ok como esos son los que a mí me gustaron los pago yo.- dijo Laguna sonriéndome.

-Cómo crees son mis gogles yo pago.- conteste rápidamente.

-No nosotras te pagamos estas cosas tu guarda ese dinero para aportar en la fiesta.- dijo Laguna muy segura.

-¿Enserio?- pregunte mientras todas asentían con la cabeza- Son las mejores amigas que podría tener.

Todas me abrasaron y en cuanto nos separamos Laguna dijo.

-Ahora la gorra.

De la misma manera que en los gogles inmediatamente tuve en mis manos una gorra rosa con dibujos de murciélagos, una morada con estampado de garras de color dorado, otra blanca y negra a rayas, otra roja, azul, blanca y verde con todos los colores difuminados y una color aqua con estampado de escamas.

-Esta.- dije tomando la de colores- Que opinan si las 3 que no me han comprado nada se ponen de acuerdo para el traje de baño para que no gasten tanto.

-Claro.- dijo Draculaura mientras jalaba a Clawdeen y a Frankie hacia los trajes de baño.

Al poco rato tuve en mis manos un traje de baño rosa con estampado de manchas tipo de leopardo y uno negro con guitarras azul y grabadoras moradas.

-¿Qué opinas, tenemos buen gusto?- pregunto Clawdeen.

-Están padres pero… no son mi estilo.- dije muy apenada.

-¿No te gustan?- pregunto Clawdeen un poco triste.

-¡Para nada! Me encantan. Solo que no se, simplemente no son mi estilo.- dije aún más apenada.

-Yolotsin tiene razón le hemos estado dando a escoger de lo que a nosotras nos gusta y no hemos pensado en ella.- dijo Frankie.

-Sabes es cierto. Yolotsin elige lo que quieras nosotras te lo compramos.- dijo Draculaura enseñando todos sus colmillos.

-¿Enserio?- pregunte yo.

-Si claro tu tranquila.- me animo Clawdeen.

Mire todos los trajes hasta que vi uno blanco con una telaraña saliendo desde arriba, estrellas desde abajo, lo que parecía una calaverita de azúcar en el centro y atrás unas estilo ramas con hojas y flores de colores. Enserio ame ese traje de baño.

-Ese es precioso.- dije señalándolo.

-¡Pruébatelo!- casi grito Draculaura.

-¡Si!- contestaron todas.

Fui al vestidor y me lo probé. Me quedaba perfecto. Lo único malo fue cuando me pidieron que se los modelara si pudiera ponerme roja juro que sería un jitomate.

Finalmente llegamos justo a tiempo para la película, compramos 5 botes de palomitas. Draculaura y Clawd compartieron uno, Ghoulia y Sloe-Moe otro, Gill y Laguna, Frankie y Clawdeen y finalmente uno para Holt, Deuce y yo. (Fue el que se acabó primero).

Acabando la película que estuvo monstruosamente buena ya era un poco tarde y todos estábamos muy alegres (incluso Deuce).

-Bueno mis papás van a recogerme en el estacionamiento nos vemos el lunes.- dijo Frankie en lo que checaba un mensaje de su celular.

-Yo también ya me voy. Si quieren los llevo.- dijo Draculaura mientras miraba a Clawd y Clawdeen.

-Por supuesto.- contesto la hermana Wolf.

-Ahahaaha ahaha h ahaaaha ahaaha.- dijo Ghoulia tomando del brazo a Sloe-Moe.

-Genial que se diviertan.- les desee yo.

-Deuce hermano ¿Me puedes llevar?- pregunto Holt.

-Si claro.- contesto él.

-Yo llevo a Laguna. ¿Yolotsin quieres que te lleve?- me pregunto Gill haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que vivía en la misma casa que Deuce?

-Tranquilo yo la llevo.- dijo Deuce poniéndome la mono en el hombro.

-Está bien adiós.- dijeron Laguna y Gill mientras se iban.

-Denme un segundo tengo que ir al tocador.- dijo Holt mientras iba al baño.

En ese momento salían del cine Jinafair, Vudú, Manny y Cleo. En el momento que nos vio y antes de que Deuce se diera cuenta volteo y se colgó del brazo de Manny como si fuera su novia. Manny la vio nervioso y ella pareció decirle algo como que estaba mareada lo que el honestamente algo asustado no pudo decir nada. En ese momento Vudú nos señaló y Cleo les dijo algo que no entendí pero se nos acercaron. Veía como la cara de Deuce se desencajaba con cada paso que daban.

-Hola Deucy que coincidencia ¿no? Acabamos de ver "En fuego" en 4D y termine tan mareada que necesito que el fuerte de Manny me ayude.- dijo Cleo en cuanto llego frente nosotros- Por cierto Manny ¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa?

-¡Yo te llevo!- dijo Deuce inmediatamente.

-No tranquilo tú tienes que llevarla a ella y estoy segura que a Manny no le importa.- contesto ella.

-Este… pues… no… no me importa mucho.- contesto Manny nervioso.

-En fin nos vemos el lunes fue un gusto verte Deucy.- contesto Cleo mientras se iba con los otros 3.

-¿Deuce estas…?- pregunte yo antes de que el me interrumpiera.

-Tranquila no es tu culpa estoy… bien.- contesto él aunque obviamente no lo estaba.

-HOLA HOOOLT LLEGO.

_Listo mi capitulo espero que les guste algunas aclaraciones: "Los juegos del terror" son el equivalente a "los juegos del hambre" y "En fuego" a "En llamas" y se supone que el grupo de Cleo vio la película en 4D mientras el de Yolotsin en la versión normal. Espero que les guste y espero sus reviews. Por cierto desde el capítulo pasado llegamos a las 10. Los quiere: yo._


	9. Chapter 9: Con culpa, mucha culpa

_Ahora si subo puntual y sigo con mi historia ojala y les guste este capítulo._

**Capítulo 9: Con culpa, mucha culpa**

Esto iba a ser difícil, enserio muy difícil no quería perder lo que había logrado en solo una semana. Aunque si lo pensaba en general yo no había hecho nada todo habían sido puras coincidencias. El hecho de que tuviera amigas fue que decidí leer justo ese libro ese día. Claro que no leí nada porque no estuve sola, pero si hubiera traído otro libro quizá me hubiera dado tanta pena hablar con la gente que hubiera estado sola toda esta maravillosa semana. La verdad a pesar de que sé que es una tramposa me cae bien Toralei ya que si no le hubiera lanzado ese licuado a Draculaura seguro que no hubieran llegado tarde y ella y Frankie se hubieran sentado juntas. También le agradecía a Melissa (la hermana de Deuce) por haber decidido ir de intercambio a México y así darme la oportunidad de vivir en su casa y estar en esta escuela y haber sido amiga de su hermano. Pero no quería lastimar más a Deuce, él siempre había sido lindo conmigo, tenía que hacerlo no podía arrepentirme ahora.

-Chicas- dije de pie cerca de mis amigas a las cuales había ignorado todo el día –Tengo que decirles algo importante.

-Si linda ¿Qué?- me pregunto Laguna mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Creo que… quizá deberíamos cancelar la fiesta.- dije a punto de llorar.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Es que… digamos… solo que creo que esto es lo mejor.- dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-Pero Yolotsin...- dijo Clawdeen obviamente alterada.

-Aquí está su dinero- dije poniendo mis ahorros sobre la mesa- gracias por el traje de baño y por todo lo que hicieron por mí no lo olvidare y espero que no me guarden rencor…. Fue un gusto conocerlas.

Corrí hasta el baño mis lágrimas salían de mis ojos y yo no lo podía controlar enserio que las iba a extrañar. Iba a extrañar las cursilerías de Draculaura y Clawd, el buen humor de Clawdeen, la extraña personalidad de Abbey, la compañía de Ghoulia, la inocencia de Frankie, la amabilidad de Laguna, el ánimo de Gill, la familiaridad de Skelita y sobre todo a Jackson no sé porque ni como pero mi corazón latía más rápido cuando estaba con él, también iba a extrañar la locura de Holt. Iba a extrañar muchas cosas pero no podía soportar la idea de que alguien estuviera sufriendo por mi culpa.

-Hola chicas ¿Dónde está Yolotsin? Están sirviendo gorditas de chicharrón buenísimas. Creo que son típicas de su país así que igual y le gustan.- dijo Clawd con una charola llena de gorditas.

-Se fue.- le contesto Draculaura sin mirarlo.

-¿Cómo que se fue?- pregunto Jackson incrédulo que también iba llegando.

-Si vino y nos dijo "saben que me caen muy mal y no les quiero volver a hablar y menos hacer una fiesta con ustedes, no importa que me hayan comprado una gorra, unos gogles y un traje de baño ni que fuéramos al cine juntos ni…"- dijo Frankie que se veía muy decepcionada.

-Haah ah ahah hah.- me defendió Ghoulia.

-Pero casi.- se quejó ella.

-Creo que ya sé porque hace esto.- dijo Jackson muy serio.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron todos.

-Holt me dejo un video que decía que cuando regreso del baño Deuce y Yolotsin se veían muy tristes y serios y durante todo el camino no hablaron.

-¿Creen que a Yolotsin le gusta Deuce y se le confeso y él le dijo que amaba a Cleo y ahora ella se fue por qué no lo quiere volver a ver?- pregunto Draculaura.

-Ah aahh haah ha ahahahhah ahahah.- contesto Ghoulia.

-Pero tiene lógica.- argumento Draculaura.

-Quizás sí, pero Ghoulia tiene razón Yolotsin no sería capaz de admitir su amor.- dijo Laguna.

-Hola.- dijo Deuce que llegaba en esos momentos junto con Gill.

Todo mundo se le quedo mirando fijamente hasta que él se puso nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa? Es cierto que no traigo buena cara pero tampoco es para tanto.- dijo él.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Yolotsin?- pregunto Draculaura sin cambiar su mirada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el confundido.

-Ella preguntar razón por la cual Yolotsin no querer hablarnos ni hacer fiesta con nosotros.- contesto Abbey.

-Cleo…- murmuro Deuce.

-¡¿Cleo?!- preguntaron todos.

-Es que hubo un malentendido con ella y Yolotsin se debe de sentir culpable.- explico él.

-¿Pero cuando?- pregunto Laguna.

-Después de que ustedes se fueran del cine nos la encontramos agarrada del brazo con Manny.

-¿Iban solos?- pregunto Draculaura.

-No pero aun así yo me puse triste y Yolotsin se dio cuenta.

-Heath comentar que desde esto de fiesta empezar Cleo comer con ellos pero no coquetear con Manny.- dijo Abbey.

-Típico de Cleo, está usando a Manny para darte celos.- comento Clawdeen que se limaba las uñas.

-No podemos dejar que Yolotsin se deprima por algo así.- dijo Draculaura.

-No.- contestaron todos.

_Hola ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusto? Espero con ansias sus comentarios. Aquí pueden ver que Yolotsin no estuvo presente más de medio capitulo ya que estaba llorando en el baño, ya que ella es muy sensible y no soporta la idea de que su mejor amigo sufra por su culpa pero aun así quiere mucho a todos. En fin las quiere: Yo._


	10. Chapter 10: Amistad

Hola que bueno que les gusto el capítulo anterior aquí está el siguiente y en cuanto a lo de la hermana de Deuce si en google escribes Melissa Gorgón sí te sale. Muchos creen que es falsa lo cual no importa ya que estamos en Fanfiction pero necesitaba un lugar donde se quedara Yolotsin y como encontré a Melissa por casualidad se me ocurrió un intercambio ella se va a vivir con la familia de Yolotsin y Yolotsin con la familia de ella por lo cual no creo posible que salga en algún capitulo. Capítulo 10: Amistad Ya en el baño me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me detuve, si algo no me gustaba era llorar. A mi madre le decían "la llorona" algo que se me hacía muy desagradable por lo cual en cuanto morí y me entere decidí ya no volver a llorar (algo extremadamente difícil para alguien tan sensible como yo) obviamente no lo logre pero intento llorar lo menos posible. Ya había llorado lo suficiente los 6 años que fui esclava. Me dirigí lentamente de regreso a la cafetería, a pesar de mis esfuerzos aun lloraba un poco, creo que también empecé a levitar (algo que solo me pasa cuando estoy muy triste) solo unos centímetros pero sé que cuando me pongo así doy casi tanto miedo como mi madre. Vi la fila para comprar comida pero había perdido el apetito así que busque con la mirada donde sentarme hasta que vi a Dreadful Gaby sola con un plato lleno de carne a la cual parecía disfrutar cortar. Agarre valor no quería estar sola y odio pensar en la gente sola así que decidí ir. -Hola soy Yolotsin ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- le pregunte muy nerviosa. -Siii.- contesto ella con una extraña sonrisa mientras recorría con su dedo unas tijeras que tenía en su mano. -¿Me puedo sentar?- pregunte mientras tragaba saliva mínimo puedo estar segura de que no me puede matar ya que estoy muerta y quizá si me esfuerzo podría convertirme en su amiga quizá logre evitar que la expulsen por intentar (esperando que otra vez no lo logre) matar a alguien. -Si.- dijo muy fríamente. Y… ¿Quiénes son tus padres?- pregunte para romper el hielo. -Bloody Alice y Jeff the Killer.- contestó sin dejar de mirar sus Tijeras. "Eso explica mucho" pensé mientras pensaba que otra cosa preguntarle ya que era obvio que ella no iba a hablar. -Y… ¿En qué otras clases extraescolares estas aparte del manga? -Matemáticas avanzadas y como aquí no dan nada bueno los lunes y viernes voy a una escuela no muy lejos de aquí a tomar Kenjutsu.- contesto un poco más amable. -Enserio una am…- me detuve en seco tenía que recordarme que ya no tengo amigas solo compañeras- chica que conozco y también va a manga va a matemáticas avanzadas. Y ¿Qué es Kenjutsu? -Un arte marcial japonés en donde se usa el sable. -Suena interesante.- yo había practicado taekwondo durante 18 años por lo que me gustan las artes marciales pero estaba hablando con la hija de 2 asesinos y por si fuera poco ella ha intentado matar algunas veces por lo que decidí cambiar de tema.- Sabes yo pensé en entrar a matemáticas avanzadas ya que soy muy buena pero preferí entrar a cocina porque… -Porque quería estar conmigo.- dijo Deuce que estaba parado alado de mi- y con Frankie, Jackson y Skelita. Sabía que tenía que fingir estar enojada decirle que era mentira que no quería estar con ellos. Enserio me gustaría ser Cleo en ese momento ella podría haberlo hecho. En cambio yo quería abrazarlo agradecerle y decirle que es mi mejor amigo. -¿Y qué te hace creer que esa fue la razón?- dije yo mirando el suelo. -No lo creo… estoy seguro.- dijo el sin dejar de verme- estoy seguro de que tu no querías separarte de nosotros que si haces esto es porque no quieres lastimarme. Pero tú no sabes que yo no quiero esto. Que amo a Cleo pero aunque la tenga a ella saber que tú sufriste para conseguirlo me ara sentirme pésimo y yo no quiero eso. No pude aguantar más y abrase a Deuce. -Eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero que sufras.- dije mientras lo abrasaba a punto de llorar. -¿Y qué te hace creer que yo quiero que tu sufras? -Ya sé que no quieres eso eres muy bueno.- dije mientras me separaba. -Gracias tu también eres muy buena.- me dijo el sonriente- Si te prometo que ya no voy a estar tan triste por lo de Cleo tú me prometes que volverás con nosotros. -Solo si me dejas ayudarte a recuperar el corazón de Cleo. -¿Es un trato?- pregunto el extendiéndome una mano. -Es un trato- conteste yo con un apretón de manos. Me despedí rápidamente de Dreadful Gaby y fui junto con Deuce hasta la mesa donde estaban nuestros amigos los cuales la mayoría (sobre todo las chicas) fueron a abrasarme. -Ah haaahah.- dijo Ghoulia. -Que gusto que tu volver.- dijo Abbey. -Sí, necesito a la otra anfitriona.- dijo Draculaura. -Perdón por hablar mal de ti no sabía que solo querías ayudar a Deuce.- dijo Frankie que parecía querer llorar. -¿Hablaste mal de mí?- pregunte yo más extrañada que enojada. -Sí, es que estaba triste, creía que nos odiabas.- dijo ella poniéndose un poco roja. -Yo jamás podría odiarlos.- conteste yo mientras abrazaba a Frankie. -Qué bueno no me gustaría que me odiaras.- dijo Jackson algo tímidamente. -Espero que hayas comido bien porque hoy tienes tu primer entrenamiento de natación.- dijo Laguna. -La verdad es que no comí nada.- dije yo algo apenada. -Qué bueno que Clawd te trajo comida.- dijo Draculaura mientras miraba seriamente a su novio. -¿Qué yo que?- pregunto Clawd que en ese momento estaba por comerse su última gordita de chicharrón- A si ten.- dijo dándomela cuando vio la mirada asesina que le dedicaba su novia. -¿Seguro?- pregunte yo. -Si.- contesto él. Me quede mirando fijamente la gordita hasta que Draculaura me pregunto: -¿Pasa algo con tu comida? -No solo me preguntaba…- conteste yo. -¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Clawdeen. -¿Qué había hecho para merecer amigos tan buenos?- le conteste. Y todos me sonrieron. Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo y me gustaría pedirles 3 cosas. 1 Comenten no me importa si es bueno o malo enserio si me quieren decir "Tu historia da asco" a mí no me importa solo por favor denme una razón y si les gusta díganme para que me anime a seguir si no tienen cuenta solo dejan en blanco el recuadro de arriba y a mí me sale como Guest. 2 Si no les es mucha molestia podrían leer mi otras 2 historias "La romántica historia de la primer ever after high mexicana" (no necesitan ser mexicanos para leerla) (de ever after high) y "Fiesta de niños" (de monster high) Créanme que están mejor las historias que los nombres. 3 Si deciden leer las historias comentarlas y si eso les preocupa si el comentario es negativo no sigo. En fin espero no ser una molestia. A y felicidades llegamos al capitulo 10. Los quiere: yo. 


End file.
